Like Me Like You
by RadicalRae
Summary: What if the reason behind Kid's obsession with symmetry is because he has a twin? Said twin comes back from New York city to return to Death City, her brother, and more than a little confusion...and Soul just thinks he's seeing double.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to say that I have not read the manga, and this is my own reason as to why Kid is obsessed with symmetry and balance. Not much plot to this, it's kind of just to entertain myself really. It's just a plus if anyone actually likes it. Will be updated sporadically.**

 **I don't own Soul Eater.**

 **0000**

Evangeline stepped off the train, bag hoisted over her shoulder and phone in hand. Her long black hair was pull into a tight ponytail, sanzu lines standing out on the right side of her head. Her usual outfit, a black tank top covered by a white knit jacket, a black skirt with skulls on the hem, a white leather belt, white tights (with black skulls on the knees), and knee high black leather boots was completed by her rather signature skull necklace and cross choker. A few of the other passengers gave the young girl disapproving and stern looks before walking away quickly. She ignored them, and turned slowly on her heels, twisting the strap of her bag almost nervously.

She glanced up and down the station, quickly spotting a familiar screw and one hell of a messy mop of silver hair. She waved at Stein and started towards him, humming and skipping around the crowd getting ready to board the train she'd just gotten off of. She would definitely miss the busy city of New York, but a part of her was glad to be home. Even if everything was dusty and the people were more than a little wonky. Speaking of wonky...

"Hello Evangeline, how was New York city?" The mad doctor smiled down at the young reaper, who beamed at him, golden eyes bright with excitement. She took the hand he offered to her and they started the long walk to Death City with only a single glance back at the train.

"Oh, it was wonderful Dr Stein! I _especially_ loved it in the winter - there were so many Christmas lights out it was _beautiful_! I'll have to go again soon. Maybe I can get Kid to go with me." In all honesty, as great as the big city was, she had missed her twin brother greatly, and their Father as well. But she wouldn't say that aloud, she was supposed to be the outgoing twin after all.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Are you moving back or...?" Stein let go of her hand to crank the screw in his head, stopping at the click. Evangeline frowned, then shook her head.

"No...not yet anyway. Though I think I'm gonna leave Void at home when I leave. I'm _sure_ Abyss missed him." At the sound of his name, the fluffy white cat popped up from the open flap of the young reaper's bag, big ears twitching as he regarded the area around them before he hissed in disgust and pulled back into the bag. Stein chuckled at the fussy feline, and together he and the girl walked into the city, idly chatting as they continued up towards the DWMA.

 **0000**

Kid frowned as he and his (rather small) group of friends watched Black*Star shout from on top of the DWMA, barely audible from so high up. Tsubaki was attempting to get her meister to come down and join the rest of them, but it seemed as if the hyper boy wasn't listening. To be honest, neither was he. That morning he'd woken to find that Patty has knocked over a picture of his sister, and it had...bothered him. He'd need to get a new frame for it before his sister came home from New York. Or was she in Chicago now? He couldn't really keep up with her movements...

"Stein! Finally! Now you can all see how I'll transcend the gods!" Kid glanced at Black*Star, wondering just when the assassin had come down from the top of the school. He turned to see the doctor walking up the stairs, hand on his asymmetrical screw. And a very familiar person walking next to him.

"Kid!" His sister screamed out his name, shoving her bag into Stein's arms before running towards the identical reaper, laughing as he caught her and spun her around, foreheads touching. He set her back down and grabbed her hands, both twins grinning as if they'd won the lottery.

"Eevee! I thought you were coming home next week!"

"Me too! Exams broke early so I decided to get here as fast as possible. Didn't Father tell you?" She giggled, pausing as a hand tapped her shoulder. She turned to find a disgruntled blond standing behind her, green eyes looking very confused.

"Uh...Kid, you never said you had a sister. Much less an identical one." The other meisters and their weapons nodded, while Liz sighed at her sister's laughing.

"Oh, well, Evangeline was living in New York, so I thought it would be better not to say anything..." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, sister mimicking the motion. Behind them, Spirit approached, frowning and casting a questioning look towards his old meister.

"Heh, Kid, Evangeline, your Father wants to see the both of you in the death room."

 **0000**

 **I did say this was gonna be super indulgent right? Again, this is honestly just something I thought about and decided to put into words. To explain some things...**

 **· Kid calls his twin Eevee because the name itself is symmetrical.**

 **· Yes, Eevee goes to a college in New York because she showed no signs of having the abilities Kid does in early stages, besides being able to summon a skateboard similar to Kid and occasionally levitating when agitated or upset.**

 **· I made her stripes on the right side of her head so that no matter how they stood they'd be "balanced". Thought it would fit rather nicely into the whole symmetry thing.**

 **· Liz and Patty had to have known about Eevee, considering there would be plenty of pictures of her around the house. She is Kid's twin after all.**

 **I'd love to know if anyone actually enjoyed this, writings a bit skewed because of a massive hand cramp, so I'm sorry about that. I'm gonna get back to working on the next chapter if Scars Unseen...**


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline bumped her bag against her leg as she walked, golden eyes downcast. If she turned her head just slightly, she'd see her twin walking beside her, see his beaming, happy face. She wished he would stop smiling like that. Not that she wasn't happy as well, but now that she was here, she couldn't help but feel like it had been a mistake to come home so early. She already missed her New York friends, her apartment, even her neighbors would be a welcome sight. And everyone here was just so _intense_.

It had been somewhat of a relief that her brother's friends didn't go with them down the guillotine hallway to the Death Room; they were lovely, she was sure, but she couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by all their questions. The blond girl with the pigtails had been nice enough, but her weapon was just down right rude, and he looked like a slob. The boy with the blue hair (his name was something Star) was loud mouthed and she'd resisted the urge to punch him when he got into her face, and his weapon was a complete push over. She hoped her brother had better friends than that.

Glancing at Kid, she realized that he'd lost his smile and had turned to look at her with a concerned frown.

"Eevee, are you alright? You're being quieter than usual." She offered up a shaky smile, and gave him a thumbs up, which she could see only served to make him more worried.

"I'm fine Kid, just a bit nervous to talk to Father after so long of not seeing him. You know how he can be sometimes. That's all, promise." She stuck her hand into her bag, relaxing a bit when she felt the soft touch of Void's furry head. The cat meowed and bumped his head against her hand affectionately, before she felt him disappear into the depths of her bag. She looked at the other reaper and shot him a much more believable smile and reached to take his hand a warm grip. Kid frowned, obviously not believing his sister, but he brushed it off and let her swing his arm back and forth.

Soon the form of their Father came into sight, and the twins picked up the pace so that they were just behind him on the platform. Lord Death turned, blank white mask staring down at them. For a moment, none of them said anything, simply standing there in the cloud infested room, surrounded by crooked crosses and an awkward silence.

"Soo~. How's New York?" Evangeline cringed at the overly silly sound of her Father's voice. She rolled her shoulders back and grinned up at the elder god.

"Its nothing compared to home Father. I really missed this place. But um, why'd you call us in? Couldn't you wait until we were all home?" Lord Death sighed, pulling his mask off and letting his hood flop back. He ran a hand through thick black hair, frowning down at his daughter and son. Just by looking at the girl he could tell that she didn't want to be here (whether that was this room or the city itself, he wasn't sure), and he felt a twinge of hurt deep in his chest.

"Well, I suppose I could save greeting my daughter for when I get back to Gallows manor, but...ok, no, you're probably just tired from your trip. Why down you two go back to the house and I'll see you later." Both the young reapers nodded, pretending not to hear the stiffness in the death god's voice. Just as they turned to leave, he cleared his throat, keeping his eyes strictly on the mirror in front of him.

"I won't make it to dinner tonight, so don't bother setting my place ok dokey? I'll see you two later."

With that (and only a little bit of guilt) the twins stepped off the platform and left quickly down the hall, Kid immediately going through his plans for Eevee's welcome back party. It sort of ruined the surprise, but she didn't really care; it was nice just to talk about something that didn't really matter. They passed through the doors and Stein greeted them, standing next to a disheveled and flushed Spirit, who pushed past them to hurry back to his meister, ignoring their snickering.

0000

 **Well, here's this thing. Reviews are great. Not that I expect any.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this second chapter, because my fingers don't.**


End file.
